The Kind Ninja And The Shy One
by sparxXx
Summary: Chouji's kind, Hinata's shy, what do you get when their together? a cheesy fanfic thats what.


Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

-don't own anything.

-this is my first Chouji fic so please, bare with me.

-very fluffy...

-like a cloud...

-or a marshmallow!

-told from his p.o.v.

-ENJOY!

* * *

'Shikamaru's out on a Chuunun mission and Ino's busy working in the flower shop so here I am laying on the grass next to the training grounds. Yeah I know I should be training but Mom found a mouse in the house earlier today, so tonight were going to clean everything we own. That itself is going to be the hardest workout I've ever done as a ninja, so might as well get my rest in now before I get home and won't be able to stop moving. I feel like Shikamaru, just looking at the clouds. This is kinda boring though with no one around...' Thought Chouji as he was laying down on the ground, quietly munching away at his chips.

Just then a tired looking Hinata walked past him.

"Hey, Hyuuga!" He called after her, trying to grab her attention. She stopped dead in her tracks then turned to looked at him.

"Oh, ah, h-hello Chouji." She greeted him.

"Come over here and lay with me." He said sitting up. She blushed for a moment.

"I-I would but I am done with my training and father t-told me to come directly home after training whenever I was done." She tried to reason with him but he only blinked twice.

"So?" He said. "Come lay with me, I'm bored and you can run home to look like you came from training. Also, I'll share some of my chips with you. They're barbeque flavor." He said, holding up the bag and gently rocking them side to side. She giggled somewhat and began walking over to him.

She layed down next to him as he fell back down to the ground beside to her. He took a chip and moved the bag so she could get some too. Both layed there quietly munching on chips just starring at the clouds. It was early fall and not many had begun to wear jackets yet, Hinata had chosen not to and had started to regret it. She felt a chill run down her spine and lifted her arms up trying to cover them. Chouji noticed and sat up, took off his over shirt (not his actual shirt but that one he never buttons up) and handed it to her. She looked at it and then at him.

"You're cold, you wouldn't be cold if I hadn't made you stay, so here, take it." He said grabbing her hand, opening it and placing the shirt firmly in her palm. She blushed again at the contact and said "Th-Thank you Chouji, you're so kind." _'Okay, I did blush a little when she said that. But only a little!'_ He admitted to himself as she put the shirt on _'Which is way too many sizes too large for her...'_ He laughed, once again, to himself as he layed back down with her.

Like usual Chouji had finished the last chip and Hinata got up.

"Thank you Chouji, I had fun but now I believe I'll be going home." She said as she began to take his shirt off. "Hold on, I'll walk you home, it's getting near dusk, and it probably isn't safe for a heiress to be running around by herself." He said while getting up also. "A-Are you saying I'm n-not strong enough?" She whispered. He popped an eyebrow up and said "No I'm saying that there is always someone more stronger than yourself and there's a chance if you do get attacked they might be the one that's stronger." That seemed to put her at ease. "R-Right sorry about that I'm... a little sensitive about that." He shrugged it off and began walking with her.

They were almost to Hinata's house when Chouji said "Your not weak you know." She was caught off guard by his statement. "What?" She asked. "Your not weak. I saw your match with Neji, and someone with that spirit isn't weak." He said looking ahead at the road. She blushed and showed a small smile and said "T-Thank you, again Chouji."

They got to the Hyuuga compound gates when they stopped. Hinata took off Chouji's shirt and handed it back to him in the same matter he did to her. Grabbed his hand, opened it, and put the shirt in it. "Your a kind person Chouji and I'm greatful for meeting you." She said, not stuttering. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off into her house with a blush he was sure would cause her body temperature to go up a few degrees. Of course he couldn't say anything about blushes since he knew his face probably looked as red as hers did.

Then, just like that he had a flashback to when his dad was talking to him after he got picked on for being... big boned. He said _'But Chouji, you are kinder than anyone else. Someday, you will make a friend who will see that in you, then you will treasure your friend more than anything else, and you will become trustworthy comrades.'_ He remembered _'But maybe... Me being kind will also help in... other area's too.'_ He thought as a smile speedily grew on his face. _'Plus I **really** wanna see Hinata in my shirt again...'_

* * *

-I hope that wasn't too cheesy

-Ah well, even if it was some people like the cheesiness fluff.

-... Great now I want a quesadillia...

-I had to put something perverted in there so I made the last line at least somewhat dirty minded.

-Thanx for reading and if you want to review...

-I won't stop you...

-sparxXx


End file.
